I dream of Jaden
by XxAzn HomiexX
Summary: Alexis is having some strange dreams about a certain someone. New students are arriving at D.A to. Will they put Jaden and Alexis together or will they tear them apart? This is my first fic so don't flame too much.Bad summary I know.JxA OcxOc [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1:Dreams

I dream of Jaden

_'word'_dream/thought

Alexis Rhodes was lying in her bed sleeping and dreaming, just like her 2 roomates Jasmine and Mindy, except Alexis was dreaming about something, I mean someone that she thought she would ever dream of. That person was Jaden Yuki.

_Alexis woke up to a bright sun coming through the window . Her eyes fluttered at the bright light that was being exposed to her delicte eyes. When she got used to the light she noticed she was not in her Obelisk blue dorm, but in the Slifer red dorms. At first she thought that she had been moved here, but that thought left as soon as she saw her blue Obleisk mini skirt on the floor. Then she wondered why her skirt was on the floor and not put away? And where was her shirt? Then she felt something move aroungd her waste. Alexis looked under the covers only to find that she was naked and that someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see a sleeping Jaden behind her with no shirt. Alexis whisperd " Jaden. Jaden wake up." Jaden mumbled "I lay a face down and ebd my turn." Alexis saw that he was dueling in his sleep again so lightly shook him. After a while he finally woke up. He smiled at Alexis and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jaden then asked" Did you have a nice sleep alexis?" She nodded still in shock of the kiss he just gave her._

_Jaden spoke up and said "I had a great time last night. We should really do that more often." Alexis didn,t have a clue at what he was talking about so thought she should start getting some answers and asked "What are you talking about Jaden and where is my shirt and why am I in your dorm?" Jaden looked at her questionally and said " You don't remember Alexis? You came over last night and we... _

Alexis woke up before jaden finished his sentance, but she already knew the rest of it. She looked at her clock and layed back down on here bed. It was 6 in the morning and classes didn't start till 7:30. Shelooked behind her to make sure that It was just some dream she had. To her relief no one was behind her. She decided she would try to sleep again. Before she knew it she was dreaming again.

_Alexis was siting on the beach with Jaden and just staring out into the ocean. Then Jaden turned to Alexis and leaned down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. The kiss began to get deeper and deeper. Jaden licked her mouth to ask for entrance and she very willingly opened her mouth. Jaden opened his mouth to and the 2 explored eachothers mouths. _

Alexis woke up again. This time the clock read 7:00 so she decided to get ready for class and pretend that she never had those weird dreams.

* * *

That was lame I know, but please ,please ,please ,please, please review. I would love to know what you tthink about this story. 


	2. Angie Sounga and Ryoma takishi

Chapter 2: The new arravials

Thankyou so much for those great reveiws and sorry I couldn't update sooner. School has been killing me and I got grounded..TWICE! Horrible I know oh well. Anyway here's chapter 2 and I'm starting 3 right now. Really sorry if theirs any mistakes. Lost the good copy thnks to my stupid brother and I don't know when I'll get another chance to update either. Sorry but please still review. Oh and the Oc's are based on my friends and me. So yeah, just thought you should know that.

'_word'dream/thought_

Alexis was walking down the halls of duel acadamy to her first class. Today was Friday so it was Crowlers turn to lecture. _'Oh great, Crowler. Why he acts mean to Jaden an the other Slifers I'll never know. I mean he still yells at them even after he saved the Slifer Dorms. Well at least today is Friday' _Alexis thought. _'Whose that?'_ Alexis wondered when she saw a girl she never saw before wearing an Obilesk blue blazer hurry to Dr.Crowlers class. She was about to say hi when Jaden yelled "Hey Lex. How's it going?" Alexis immeadately remembered her dreams and nervously said "Hi J-J-Jaden." "What's wrong Lex? You Okay?" Jaden asked worridly. "Yeah I'm fine. We should get to class or Crowler will have your head." Alexis said to change the subject and smiled reasuringly. "Good point. You know he likes us, but for some reason he tries to hide it. Oh well the bells about to ring anyway . Lets go"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Dr. Crowlers class $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning about the difference between the card Polymerization and Power Bond." Everyone in the class moaned at hearing what the'd be learning about. "But first I will introduce 2 new students. Will Ms. Angela Sounga and Mr. Ryoma Takashi come to the front of the class."

The girl that Alexis saw earlier stood up and made her way to the front. She had long black hair that was tied back in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a blue blazer. She had brownish-blackish eyes and was as shorter than Alexis, but only by a little bit. Alot of the guys were impressed y her looks except for Jaden because he was sleeping in class again.

The guy, Ryoma was also wearing a blue blazer and had medium length black hair also tied back in a ponytail. He had hazel eyes and was about the same height as Zane.

The girl, Angela was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Angela but you could just call me Angie." Ryoma kept walking and made his way to the front. Angela then said "Oh and is there any one here called," she looked at a paper in her hand and said "Alexis Rhodes?" Alexis rose her hand and said "Over here!" Angie nodded and went back up the stairs and took a seat next to Alexis. Then Ryoma looked at all the class and said "Hey, I'm Ryoma nice to meet you." He then went up the stairs and took a seat next to Angie. Alexis turned and to Angie who was drawing pictures of duel monsters in her notebook and asked "Why did you want to know who I am?" "Huh, oh I'm going to be rooming with you." Angie said. "That's nice. I hope well be good friends later." "Yeah, me too. You seem like a nice person. I thought you'd be a snob." Alexis looked at her questionally. Angie saw that and quikly said "Oh! Its nothing personal it just said in the leaflet that your the Queen of Obelisk blue and people like that are just jerks sometimes." "Oh okay"Alexis said. Angie smiled and went back to her drawings. "What are you drawing ...me topless?" Ryoma asked. Angela stopped imediatly and then glared at him"You wish you jerk!" she said. "Hey I'm new here you sholdn't be talking to me like that. Especially because your new to." Ryoma shot back."So."Angie said and crossed her arms." That still doesn't mean you can say that you pervert." Ryoma said "I am NOT a pervert! Perverts ar-" " like you" Angie finished with a smile on her face. Alexis was sitting there watching this like a movie. Then Ryoma grinned and said"No, they act like this!" He took his hand and started caressing her Angie's butt. Angie and Alexis were both shocked out of their minds. Alexis went into her bag and took out a mnne CamCorder and starrted filming. Something told here that something big was about to happen and she should get it on film. Angie's eyes flashed red as her mind took in what just happened. She raised her hand and said "Excuse me can me and Ryoma be excused?" "Me too!" Alexis put in. Angie looked at Alexis for a quick moment, but then shook her head and returned her attention to Dr.Crowler. He shook his head yes and the three left the room. When they got outside Alexis got out her CamCorder again and waited for the big moment. Angie slowly turned to Ryoma who lookd really scared at the moment. Then it happened. Angie took a deep breath and yelled "Ryoma! What the Hell is wrong with you. Where do you get off touching my ass like that you sick pevert!" while she yelled she beat the crap out of him. Alexis even got a little scared, but kept on filming. _Note to self, Never Ever get on Angie's bad side._Alexis told herself. After a few mineuts of that Angie fianally calmed down. The three retuned to the class room and Ryoma had huge bumps and bruises all over the place. "He fell down the stairs" Angie said when she noticed the questioning look on everyone's face. People shrugged and nodded and turned back Dr.Crowlers lesson. The three took their seats and class continued as if nothing happened.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Lunch $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Jaden and Alexis where on ther way to the lunchroom to meet the rest of the gang when they saw Angie and Ryoma in a deserted hallway making-out. Alexis was staring at them rembering the 'incdent' that occured earlier that day in Crowlers class. Jaden said "Hey Alexis who are those two?" " Jaden those are the new students that were introduced this morning in Dr.Crowlers class. Don't tell me you fell asleep again." Alexis said. Jaden had the Anime sweat drop and laughed nervously while Alexis just rolled her eyes. Jaden wanted to change the subject said "Well, their new so we should invite them to eat with us" ""Yeah sure, Why not. I'll call them over." She turned towards the couple who were still making-out and oblivious to the world around them. Alexis didn't want to go over there and disturb them so yelled " Hey,Angie Ryoma!" The two broke away as soon as they heard their names and blushed. Angie gave a small wave to Alexis and Jaden. Alexis walked over to them with Jaden right right beside her. "So, do you guys want to eat lunch with us." Jaden asked. Angie said " Yeah sure, but do you um, mind not saying anything about uh what you just saw? Its kind of embarassing."Alexis smiled and said "Sure. Now lets get going some lunch. I'm sure you guys must be hungry." "Yeah I'm starving!" Jaden and Ryoma said at the same time."Your always hungry" Alexis and Angie said at the same time. They all looked at eachother and started lauhing. As they walked Alexis pulled Angie aside while the boys were talking about duel maonsters and Yugi Moto. "Hey Angie whats up with you and Ryoma? I mean in the morning you literally kicked his ass. I should know I taped it." Alexis asked. "You taped it?!"Alexis nodded "Why?" Angie asked " 'Cause I thought I should. That beside the point though, what's up with you and Ryoma?!"Alexis said. "Well nothing really. He gets on my nerves so I beat him up to straighten him out. He is my boyfriend and I love him and all, but He gets way outta line. Like this morning." Alexis nodded and kept on walking and was about to say somthing when Jaden andRyoma yelled "Were fianally here!"and took off running to the lunch line. The girls watched in awe the boys amazing speed."I bet they won't run like that during P.E" Angie said and both girls started to laugh."Well we better catch up." Alexis replied. They caught up with the boys and got their food."Where are we going to sit?" Angie asked."Hmm. Look over there its Bastion and Syrus" "Bastion and who?" Angie asked. "Syrus their our friends." Alexis said. "Yeah ya retard" Ryoma put in."Oh will you just shut up!"Angie said. "I would, but if I'm not here who's gonna keep you company and make sure your safe." Ryoma remarked. "I'm sure Jaden and Alexis can do that just as well as you can!"Angie retorted. "Guys can you stop fighting?" Alexis asked. "of coarse we can " the both said. "Yeah, but only to make out." Jaden said. He and Alexis started cracking up while Ryoma and Angie blushed like mad. "Uh were at the table guys." Ryoma said tring to change the subject. Jaden and Alexis still didn't stop laughing though. Then Syrus came up to Ryoma and Angie and looked at Alexis and Jaden who were now on the floor. "I wish the'd stop laughing it wasn't even that funny,"Angie murmured."What?" Syrus asked."Oh its nothing." Angie said."Oh. My names Syrus Trusedale. How's it going?" Syrus said. Angie stood in awe. "THE Syrus Trusedale. Syrus Trusdale as in little brother to mega-hunk professional duelist Zane Trusdale?" Angie asked. "uh huh." Syrus answered. "Wow! Can get your autograph?" Angie asked with a really big smile on her face. "Sure." Syrus said. "I can't believe I'm getting the super hot Zane Trusdale's little brother's autogragh." Angie said as Srrus sined her notebook."He's not that hot yo know."Ryoma said with an annoyed tone."Your just jealous Ryoma"Angie said. "I am not" he said even though he really was. "Are too"Angie said.

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are Not !"

"Are too."

"Are not!"Ryoma yelled. "Will you guys quit it"Alexis said."That's the third time since this morning" "Sorry." both of them said and they all sat down to eat._I wonder when Alexis and Jaden got of the floor_.Angie wondered. "Where's Bastion Syrus?" Alexis asked. "Right here."Bastion said. "And who is this." "I'm Angela Sounga , but you could call me Angie and that's Ryoma Takashi."Angie said as she pointed to Ryoma and herself."Nice to meet you Angie and Ryoma". So Bastion sat down with them and every body talked and ate. Alexis was so caught up in talking and her new friends that she completely forgot about her strange dreams about Jaden. For now.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ After lunch $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

" Wow that was great! I feel completly stuff." said a very satisfied Jaden. While they were eating Alexis and Angie became the best of friends."Hey Guys. I got a great idea.How about we spend the weekend at the beach?"asked Angie who was sitting next to Ryoma."Yeah why not." said Alexis who was sitting next to Jaden. "So its setteled then?" asked Ryoma."Yep tomorrow were all going to the beach."Jaden Answered. Angie then looked at Alexis and Jaden sitting together and thought_ Wow! Jaden and Alexis make a really good couple. I should set them up._Angie smiled and said"Can me and Ryoma be excused real quick? I got to talk to him." "Sure, just make sure you talk and not kiss"Jaden said."Ha ha ha very funny Jaden. C'mon Ryoma"Angie said. She took him behind an Oak tree and started to tell him about her plan when he said"I didn't know you wanted me so bad that you took us away from our friends Angiekins"Ryoma said and was about to kiss her when she smaked him."You pevert! Why would think I'd do that now huh and how many times have I told you not to call me angikins!That name makes me sick to my stomach. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you abouy something."Angie said. "What?"Ryoma asked."Well, while we were eating I noticed that Jaden and Alexis would make the greatest couple ever other than us of course. So I want to set them up. Can you help me? I need to know if Jaden likes Alexis." Angie said "Oh no. You are not going to get me invoved in one of your carzy shcemes Angie" Ryoma said. Then she looked at him with one of the best impersantions of the puppy dog face. Ryoma tried his best not to give in, but he just couldn't do it. "All right I'll help." he said reluctantly."Yes. Alexis Yuki here I come!"Angie said triumphantly. Then she kissed Ryoma all over his face until he caught her head and brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a minute before they decided to go back. When they got back to their group Angie was about to ask Alexis something when the bell rang. As Angie and Alexis went to their next class Angie asked "Hey Alexis do you like Jaden?" "Well yeah, he's a really close friend of mine."Alexis answered. Angie sighed and said"No, not like that. Do you really like Jaden, like do you love him?" "Well, umm, I,I ,I guess I sort of like him like that." Alexis answered while blushing."You guess?"Angie said smiling like crazy. She just loved playing matchmaker with her friends. Alexis sighed and said really quietly, but not so quietly that Angie couldn't hear her said "I really really like Jaden. I mabey even love him." That did it. That had made today ,tomorow, and all the days to follow until Jaden and Alexis got together a great day. From then on Angie smiled all day. At the same time Ryoma and Jaden were running their lap in P.E. Ryoma was jogging next to Jaden and said "Hey Jaden. Do you have any strong feeligs for Alexis?" "Who? Alexis? Well yeah I mean she's one of my closest friends. How could I not?"Jaden said. "No, not like that. Imean do you love Alexis."Ryoma said. "Well, umm I do like her, its just that I don't think I'm good enough for her. I mean she's an Obelisk and not just any obilesk, but the queen of Obelisk blue." Jaden replied sadly."Aww Come on Jaden your letting that stop you? If you really love her than you shouldn't listen to the crap that person is saying."Ryoma said when he heard the sadness in his friends voice. "How did you know some one told me that?"Jaden asked."Because Jaden, I 've only known you for a couple of hours and I can tel you would never say that kind of stuff."Ryoma answered. "Really. Thats so cool."Jaden said."yeah whatever. Come on we'd better hurry up or we won't make time." And with that the 2 boys jogged to the finish line within the time limit. Yay!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Dusk at Obilesk girl's dorm $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Hey Ryoma"Angie said as she waved to Ryoma. "Hey" he answered as he went and sat down next to his girlfriend. "So what did you find out?"Angie asked. "Well, he loves her thats for sure." Ryoma replied."That's great, same thing with her."Angie said happily, but Ryoma did not share the same enthusiasm as she did."What's wrong Ryoma? Aren't you happy that they love eachother?"Angie asked."Yeah I am. Its just that someone told jaden that he wasn't good enough for Alexis and he believed them."Ryoma said."Who? I'll talk to them and tell them to mind thier own buisness!"Angie said strating to get up as if she was going to that right now."Calm down. I took care of it alredy"Ryoma said trying to soothe Angie."You jerk1 I wanted to that."Angie said and then sat down indian syle with her arms crossed over her chest."Does everything I do upset you?"Ryoma chuckled as he looked at Angie who wqs still upset. When she heard him say that she smiled and started to laugh too. "Wel then let's get to work. You tell Jaden to met you at the blue girl's dorm. I'll tell Alexis the same thing. Then they show up, but were not there so they have to talk to eachother. They might talk about feelings for eachother because we just talked to them a bout it. Then, if one of them starts to leave one of us comes out from the place we were watching them. This is plan A"Angie finished."Wow you really go all out on these things don't you?"Ryoma asked. "I even had to take notes so I'd remember it" Angie smiled and said "Well I have to do this if you want things to run smoothly. Now, tomorrow we'll exicute plan B." _Oh boy. She really wants them together. She even has a plan B . Better get out some more paper. _Ryoma thought as he got ready to write more notes. "What's plan B?"Ryoma asked. Angie smirked and this scared him alot. "Tomorow Karin and Nichole come over remember?"Angie said.Karin and Nichole were their close friends who were transffreing to Dule Acadamy tomorrow."Right, but what do they have to do with anything.?" Ryoma asked trying to figure out his girlfriends mind."What do you mean wha do they have to do about anything? They have everything to do with it. They're my secret weapons. I made reservations for only three hotel rooms and there are no more rooms anywhere. I checked. To fit all of us we need to share rooms. Two in each room. So now do you see what Karin and Nichole have to do with it.?"Angie asked.Ryoma thought and mean thought about what she meant ,but just couldn't figure it out.He finally gave up and said"Nope. Don't get it." "What! You don't get it! You don't get what's gonna happen.Oh well I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Counting me ,youAlexis,Jaden,Karin,and Nichole thats six people.We only have three rooms. So we have to split up into pairs. In one room there will be me and you. In another room It'll be Karin and Nichole and in our third room it will be Jaden and Alexis. I know they might insist so _you_ will be the one insisting. Do you get it now? "Angie said. "Me? Why Me? Why do I have to be the one insisting?And where are Bastion and Syrus gonna stay?" When he said that Angie's smile got even bigger_.I am so good.I should get an award for my ingenius plan._Angie thought to herself. "I was just about to get there. You know how Nichole always fantasises about having a boyfriend that has blonde hair,british accent, and is rich? Well I found the perfect match." "Who?"Ryoma asked. "Bation Misawa."Angie answered. "Bastion? But he's not blonde."Ryoma said, again tring to figure out what she was geting at. When she smiled again he started to worry. "Thats where you come in Ryo darling." Angie said. Ryoma gulped_. Ryo darling? She never calls me that unless she plans on doing something to me._ Ryoma gulped again and waited for her to explain. "At the beach there's a hair salon. Bastion will go in there and get his hair dyed blonde before I get there with Nichole and Karin."Angie started."But, Bastion will most likely not dye it if he goes in alone."she contiued. "Ah, I see. You just want me to go in there and stay with him right?"Ryoma asked,his fear going away."Wrong. You are going to dye your hair too Ryo."Angie said as her smile got even bigger. _If she keeps going like this she's gonna run out of face pretty soon_.Ryoma thought,but then remebered what had caused her smile. Then he started to panic. "W- What did you say!?"Ryoma asked, hoping that she had not said what he thought she said. "You heard me, your going to dye your hair with Bastion so he doesn't feel left out."Angie said enjoying the worried look on her boyfriend's face. "I am not going to dye my hair blonde!" Ryoma explained. "Don't worry, your not going to dye your hair blonde.You'd look ridiculous.So your going to dye it red."Angie said happily. "Red! Thats worse than blonde!"Ryoma shouted while holding a black lock out and pointing to it. "Aww, come on Ryo. You'll great trust me. So will you please do it? for me?" Angie pouted her face and looked at him with puppy dog eye's_. Not that face. Why does she have to make that face_.Ryoma whinned mentaly in his head and sighed. "Are you sure I'll look good with red hair." Ryoma asked as he hung his head down in defeat. "Cheer up Ryo, you'll look better than good, you'll be smoking hot. Trust me."Angie said trying to make Ryoma feel better. "All right then I'll do it. But now what about Syrus and you still haven't told where their going to stay."Ryoma said. Just then his cell phone rang "Hello?"Ryoma answered. "Yeah this Syrus. Me and my girlfriend have to go somewhere this weekend so can't make it to the beach. Sorry" the voice on the other line said. "Who was is?"Angie asked and then smiled again. "No one just Syrus. He said he can't make it to the beach. Did you have something to do with it?"Ryoma asked suspiciously when he saw here smile again. "Well if you must know this was also part of my ingenius plan. I knew Syrus couldn't do much to help so I dressed up as a fortune teller. Then I told Mindy that her true love was short,with blue hair,grey eyes, and is a Ra yellow. I also said that if she should ever meet him she should go on a weekend vacation with him to Hawii. She of course found him because Syrus fit the description perfectly. She then hopped a plane to Hawii with him." So now who's going to stay with Bastion and where?"Ryoma asked. " Zane is coming and they will be staying in a different hotel I reserved for them." Angie replied. Ryoma was just about to ask how she got Zane to come when she said "Remember when I got Syrus's auto graph? Well I made copy of it and sold it on ebay and took the original and forged it on a note that told Zane to come here. It looked like it was from Syrus because it had his signiture at the end so know Zane is coming." "Why did you bring Zane?" Ryoma asked. "Because you dope I'm setting all of our friends up. Duh! Zane will be metting Karin and I'm going to make sparks fly between the two! But know, the pairs are going to be switched up. Syrus is gone so he took the resevation of the other room off. Now that room is taken by some one else. Zane will be sharing a room with Karin in our hotel so now Nichole has to go with Bastion. That is my new plan B. "Angie said and then loooked at her watch and her eyes got big."Oh my gosh its that late? Ryoma its time to start planA go!" so the two took of and plan A was started.

Later...

"Hey Lex! Have you seen Ryoma?" he said to Alexis when he saw her standing infront of the Blu girls dorm. "No. have you seen Angie anywhere?'Alexis said. "No but I think we should wait here for a while."Jaden said. "Yeah, so do you want to talk?' Alexis asked and then started blushing when he smiled. "Sure, but about what?"Jaden said. _She looks so cute when she's blushing. I wonder why she's blushing though."_I don't know actually."Alexis said. _ I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wonder if he likes me. _Alexis thought. "I know, what about the dance?"Alexis said. "What about the dance?"Jaden asked. "Who are you going to take with you to the dance?"Alexis asked. "I don't know. Mabey I'll just go alone or some thing. What about you? Who are you taking to the dance.?"Jaden said. "I don't know either. I might go alone too. It doesn't really matter though. The dance isn't until next month."Alexis said. "There's a dance?"Angie whispered to Ryoma as they watched their friends talking. "Perfect. That will be the pefect way to seal off the new couples. Don't you think so too Ryoma?" She said. "Yeah, and we could go together too."Ryoma said. "What do you mean _could_? Of course were going together! Now quiet down and watch." Angie whispered loudly. But when they back too see there friends they weren't there any more. _"_Uh oh. This does not look good."Angie said as soon as she saw they weren't there anymore. "No its not. You two better start explaining." Alexis said tapping her foot. "Yeah, just why are you guys hiding behind the tree and listining in on our conversation.?' Jaden asked. _Gotta think quick or else were gonna be in big troble._ Angie thought, but then smiled. "Why Alexis we weren't listining in your conversation, right Ryoma?" Angie said. "Uh huh." Ryoma answered. He wasn't really sure what she was doing, but decided to go alon with it. "We just came back from running an errand and didn't want to disturb your conversation."Angie said. " So you hid behind a tree?" Alexis said not really buing the story. "Yep. That's it exactally." Angie said. _ Hope she'll buy it_. Angie tol herself. _I don't buy it, but have no reason to suspect anything so I'll let them off this time._Alexis thought. "Fine. Let's go back to our rooms now. Were going to the beach right?" Alexis said._ Yes she bought it_. Angie cheered to herself. So they all started for their dorms. As Alexis and Angie were waliking Angie said "Oh, I just forgot! My friends are transfering to D.A. tomorrow and I have to pick them up, but tomorrow's the day we go to the beach!" " It's okay Angie, we can just pick them up and they can go to the beach with us." Alexis told her flustered friend. "Thanks Alexis I owe you one." Angie said and smiled. When the two girls got to the room they only saw one other girl in there. "Hey Alexis, didn't you say that you had two roomates?" Angie asked. She of course already knew wha had happened, but she decided to play dumb. "Yeah I did. Jasmine where's Mindy?" She said to the girl sitting on her bed. "Oh she left for Hawii with her new boyfriend. Some fortune teller said to go there when she found her true love." Jasmine said. When she heard this Angie couldn't help, but smile. She just coudn't beleive that her plan had actually worked. "Hey whose that?" Jasmine asked when she noticed Angie for the first time. "Oh! I totally forgot. This is our new roomate."Alexis said. "Hi I'm Anela Sounga, but you could just call me Angie. By the way I hard you talk about your friends boyfriend that is supposed to be her true love and I was just wondering who he was. You know, just in case I met him before." Angie asked_. I'm such a great actor. If this was a show I'd get an emmy for sure_. Angie said to herself. "Oh well his name is Syrus Trusdale." Jasmine said. "Syrus?" Angie and Alexis excliamed. "I kow I didn't believe it either, but that's what she said." Jasmine said. "So, Angie do you have a boyfriend." Jasmine asked. "Yeah, his name's Ryoma. He got transfered to this school and is also an Obelisk." Angie said and blushed a little bit. "Really? that's great. Oh and did Alexis ever tell you that she has the hots for Jaden Yuki?" Jasmine asked. Angie looked at Alexis's shocked face and then smiled at Jasmine and said "Really, I didn't know that." Angie smiled. Alexis was shocked. She had told her that at lunch_. I bet she just wanted to hear it again_. Alexis thought angrily. So to stop anymore talk of her love life she saud " Well, its getting pretty late. We should go to bed. Angie and i have a big day tomorrow. So goodnite." "Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired too." Jasmine said "Your bed is right over there Angie. Goodnite everyone." Angie changed into her night clothes which were just some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. "Good night, hope you sleep well." Angie said_. Cause tomorrow plan B begins_Angie thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	3. At The Beach:Day 1

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in like forever sorry about that. I promise that I will try to update faster. So ya, will anyways I hope this chapter will be alot clearer than the last one and remember to read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3:Beach fun with new arrivals.

It was about 8:00 when Alexis woke up. She turned and saw a sleeping Angie.

"Hey Angie wake up. Come on we're going to the beach today."Alexis said while shaking her friend.

"Never! I will destroy you evil turkey monster. Take this." Angie yelled in her sleep as she tried to karate chop Alexis.

"Turkey Monster?"Alexis said when she doged Angie's random outburst. I knew I shouldn't have let her see that action movie last night." Alexis said as she shock her head.

"Good morning Alexis! How did you sleep, I sleept great,but had this weird dream. Didn't you think last night's movie was awsome. I'm going to take a shower so bye." Angie said in one breath and then left to take her shower.

"Umm.." was all Alexis could say as her friend just walked right past her and into the bathroom. _Wow she can talk fast I wonder if I could talk that fast. Oh well, I guess I should get ready for the beach. Hmm, I bet Jaden would look hot in just swim trunks._

"Wait, what am I thinking! Great first the dreams and now this!" Alexis said out loud just as Angie walked out of the shower.

"What dreams and what is _this _that your yalkin about Angie said as she dried her long hair with a towel.

"How did you get out so fast. You just walked in the shower like one minet ago?" Alexis said as she clearly remember Angie just walking in.

"No I didn't ...or did I." Angie said and did weird hand motions around her. Alexis did the anime sweat drop.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm out now. So do these things that you just said have anythng to do with a Mr.Jaden Yuki?'' Angie said as she smirked.

"N-No. w-why would you say t-that?" Alexis said while majorly blushing.

"Oh, dreaming about jaden are we? How sweet. What was the dream like. Were you making out or something. I bet you were huh. Why don't we go tell him." Angie said as her smirk got even bigger.

Alexis was getting worried when she spotted her Camcorder on her desk and now it was her turn to smirk.

As soon as she saw Alexis smirking she got worried..real worried. _Uh oh. Something tells me I'm in trouble now._ Angie thought and smiled weakly.

"You wouldn't do anything rash now would you Alexis."Angie said

Alexis smrik got bigger. ''Why of course not. I just wantede to say that you can tell Jaden whatever you want,but when you do I'll show everyone a video of you and Ryoma making out from my Camcorder."

Angie's eyes grew big, but she thought Alexis was bluffing so grew calm again. "I bet your just bluffing!" Angie said

"Oh, but Angie look here." Alexis said as she showed her Camcorder's video of her and Ryoma making-out against the lockers.

"Fine I give! Just don't show anyone that video or else I'm telling your secret to everyone to. Now go get ready we are going to the beach today." Angie said as she got her beach bag and sat down on her bed playing her PSP as she waited for Alexis to get ready.

* * *

At the docks

When the girls got finished packing their beach things they met the boys down at the docks to pick up Angie's friend. When they saw the boat coming in Angie got all excited and started jumping up and down.

"Look they're finally here." Angie said and then accidently bumped into Alexis who fell into Jaden's arms.

"Sorry.'' Alexis said as a light pink appeared on her cheaks.

"No prob Lex." Jaden said as he to started to blush.

Then they heard a loud horn signaling the boats arrival. When the ramp came down two girls stepped out both wearing obelisk uniforms.

One girl had long blonde hair and greyish eyes and the other girl had long black hair with black eyes.

When they saw Angie the two girls waved at her and yelled "Kristean!" and started walkeing to her.

"Kristean?'' the gang asked Angie who just sweat droped.

"I'll tell you later." Angie said as she turned to greet her friends. After they said Hi the gang decided to start introducing themselves.

''Well I'm Alexis Angie's roomate'' Alexis said

"And I'm Jaden Ryoma's friend."Jaden said.

Bastion wasn't paying attention and was behind eveyone doing somethin so no one saw him.

"You remember Ryoma right girls." Angie said as she pointed to the said person.

"Of course we remember him. He's that guy you always hung out with who had no taste in style, and bad hair, bad teeth,and-"The blonde girls rant was cut off as the black haired girl voice.

"Be quiet Nichole." The black haired girl scolded.

"Whatever, It's not like I said anything that wasn't true Jessica.'' The blonde haired girl now known as Nichole said to the black haired girl who is Jessica.

"Anyway, yes we remember him he's your boyfriend right." Jessica said

"Yep." Angie said trying not to blush.

"Good, oh and Ryoma,"Jessica said and then her eyes grew dark and her voice got really scary and she said "If you hurt her in anyway you will be number 1on my to kill list. Got It."

All Ryoma could do was nod because he like everyone else including Nichole and Angie were just majorly freaked out.

''Good." Jessica said and returned back to normal.

After a few twitches Ryoma turned and whispered to Bastion"Hey do you want to go to the beach. I wanna get out of this place. I'm really freaked out right now."

Bastion nodded and the 2 boys sneaked away unnoticed.

Angie soon after recovered from a little bit and looked around for Ryoma. When she didn't see him she looked for Bastion,but he wasn't there either_. Good. Plan b is in acton, now on to my happy place. Good thoughts Angie, good thughts_. Angie thought to herself trying to get un-freaked out.

Nichole was already un-freaked out for she had spent so much time with Jessica that she was able to get over it pretty fast and onl twitched a little bit.

"Hey everyone. aren't we supposed to be going to the beach or something." Nichole said. Soon after everyone was fine...somewhat and headed off to the hotel.

* * *

With Bastion and Ryoma

Ryoma and Bastion ended up near the hair salon when they decided to stop walking.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time." Bastion said in that accent of his.

"I don't really know. why don't we play truth or dare." Ryoma said

" Sure, you can go first." Bastion said and sat down.

Ryoma did the same and said "Okay then, I dare you to dye your hair blonde and wear green contacts."

"Wha! dye my hair blonde. Are you crazy! Do you know how much gel it takes to make my hair this way?! It would look horrible in blonde and green contacts! Upsurd!'' Bastion said sub contiously touching his hair every so often.

"Fine, when you dye your hair let it down. That should look alright" Ryoma said. _That's how he makes his hair that way._ Ryoma thought as he glanced at Bastion's weird hair style.

"Okay then, but can you please dye your hair to." Bastion asked Ryoma.

"Sure, I was going to dye it anyway." Ryoma said as the two entered the hair salon.

Lukily for Bastion the hair salon sold contacts so he bought some reen one's. When the boys exited they took a good look at eachother.

Bastion's hair was down like Ryoma had suggested and was now blonde. His eyes were now green and since the hair stylest said it would look good he had a few buttons off his yellow jacket un-buttoned.

Ryoma looked the same except that his once black hair was now a dark red color.

"I thought you were going to dye your hair blonde like me." Bastion said as he looked at Ryoma's hair.

"No way, blonde would look horrible on me."Ryoma said as he smoothed down his hair. Bastion just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Ryoma laughed to and then said "We should go to the hotel. They're probably there already." Then the two headed towards the hotel.

* * *

At the hotel

Bastion and Ryoma entered the hotel lobby and saw their friends there just as Ryoma had thought.

"Hey Ryoma nice hair, but um who's that next to you"Jaden asked as he pointed to the blonde dude standing next to him.

"Hey guys. Say hello to the new Bastion." Ryoma said to everybody.

"He is so hot"Nichole said to Angie and then fainted.

Angie looked at her friend and then to everyone else. "Don't worry about her the heat must have gotten her." Angie said reasuring eveybody.

"Okay everybody, I'll be telling you our room number and room mate. we are all on the 3rd floor okay. In room 123 is me and Ryoma, 124 Nichole and Jessica, and finally in room 125 is Jaden and Alexis."

Alexis and Jaden blushed and looked at eachother and laughed nevously.

Angie grined and then looked at the two and said "Oh and by the way there's only one bed in your room. The hotel was running out of money so they sold it on ebay."

Alexis couldn't take anymore so she fainted and jaden followed suit. Then Jessica fainted from seeing all these unconsious bodies around her.

Angie sighed and said to Bastion "Can you please take Nichole to her room. Ryoma take Jessica up to her's to."

The two boys did as they were told and left Angie alone.

The receptionist in the lobby stared at the Angie and Angie started to feel weird. so said "What?"

"Nothing." the receptionist said and went back to her work. Soon the boys returned and looked to Angie for more instructions.

"Thanks guys. Bastion you can go now. Your room is in the hotel next door. It's room 126 on the 4th floor.'' Angie said and Bastion left.

After Bastion left Jaden and Alexis woke up.

"What happened."Alexis asked as she looked around.

"Oh you guys fainted at the thought of being in the same room and sharing a bed together." Ryoma said.

"Hey, I wanted to say that!"Angie said and crossed her arms and turned away from Ryoma.

The two teenagers on the floor blushed and stood up.

"Well anyway Its getting late we should get to bed now." Jaden said and he and Alexis walked to the elevators.

When they were sure all their friends were gone Angie and Ryoma busted out laughing. They laughed so much that they freaked out the receptionist.

Then the rolled on the floor still laughing like crazy. That was it for the receptionist. She go into the fetel position(sp) under her desk mumbling something about evil clowns and possesd monkeys messing with teenagers brains.

After about 15min of laughing Ryoma and Angie decided to go to bed. The recptionist however stayed there until her husband came and gave her a happy shot.

* * *

That's it Folks. That was Chapter 3, hoped you like it. By the way i have absolutely no idea what a happy shot is so don't ask. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!


	4. Inuyasha and Midnight arrivals

Chello everyone! Thanx so much for you kind reviews. Those things are the things that keep me going on my not so great days. Real sorry about the update thing. I got a B on my report card in Math and my parents are bagging on me alot. C'mon ita a freaking B! I think thats a good grade don't you. Well enough of that, on to the story!

By the way I most definately don't own Yu-gi-oh GX and if you like Kikyo than I don't suggest reading this 'cause this authoress does not like her at all,but it's not that bad. I mean I'm not gonna throw her off a building or something.

Girl:Ahhh help I'm falling of a bulding!

Me:How the hell did she get that cloth off. I mean I wonder who said that.

Television:This just in a girl is seen falling off a building to her death. This girl is - I turn off T.V-

Me:Damn Teleivision. -Cough Cough-Ohh that poor girl.

-Inuyasha and Jaden walk in-

Inuyasha:Okay Angie we through Kikyo off the building like you said now where's my ramen!

Jaden:Yeah and my deck?

Me:Inuyasha,Jaden! What are you doing here?

Inuyasha:What do you mean "what am we doing here" you told us that if we did what you said you'd pay us in Ramen and cards.

Me:Damnit Inuyasha! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha:HA! Dumb ass only Kagome can do that.

Me:Fine then, Kagome!

Kagome:Yes Angie?

Me:Can you Sit Inuyasa for me

Kagome:Sure, SIT Inuyasha

-Inuyasha hits the floor-

Inuyasha:Why did you do that?

Kagome:'cause lord Angie asked me to

Me:Thats right dogboy. Now next time don't come in here and tell the readers lies like I told you to push claypot down there off a building

Jaden:What about me?

Me:Here's your deck Jaden now go run off and play.

Jaden: yes my lord

Me:Man I love my job, but the Question is Why the hell are you still reading this crap?! Start on the story...NOW! Have a nice day. )

* * *

Chapter 4: Inyasha and midnight arrivals. 

While in the elevator going to their rooms Angie and Ryoma started talking. They opened the door to thier rooms and sat down on the bed contining to talk about who nows wha twhen Angie looked at her watch. After looking at the time she got up and started walking towards the remote in a zombie-like trance. She turned on the T.V and started flipping to the channels until she landed on Inuyasha! Then she squeled like the school girl she is and started singing to the theme song. Ryoma shook his head and sighed at the girl dancing and singing.

Angie was happily watching an episode of Inuyasha when she saw the most horrific sight appear on the screen. It was none other than the one and slutty Kinky-ho! I mean the claypot, no tht's not right, I think its... Kikyo? Yeah thats right Kikyo.

"NOOOO! What's that slut doing in the screen." Angie yelled to Ryoma pointind to Kikyo.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything to your precious Inuyasha" Ryoma said in a I-dont-care-abot-Inuyasha-and-think-its-gay tone

"Not going to do anything!? She's gonna take him away from Kagome ! Oh well it's commercial so we'll just have to wait and find out." Angie said in a -I-love-Inuyasha-so-much kind of tone

"You know Ryoma I think we should sing a song"Angie said

"W-What kind of song?" Ryoma studdered

"You know what song"Angie replied

"NO! please? It's soo embarassing!" Ryoma pleaded on his knees begging

"Oh c'mon Ryoma. No one's here I promise." Angie said crosses fingers behind back

"Let me see your hand." Ryoma said

"Okay." Angie said shows Ryoma hand that isn't crossed

"Other hand" Ryoma replied.

"Okay." Angie said again. Crosses other hand behind back and sticks out the other hand

"See I'm clean can we start now please? The commercials are gonna be done if you don't hurry up" Angie said Puts on puppy dog face

"Fine." Ryoma said

This is a parody to the song The Gay Barbie song thatI created so I own it.

**Sango(**Ryoma)

_Kags,kagome(_Angie)

**Hiya Kags**

_Hey Sango_

**Wanna go for a ride**

_On what_

**I dunno**

_Kikyo such a bitch she is just a witch_

**I really hate her why does Inu see her**

_Inu's such a man I'd do all I cans_

**Just to do him, she wants screw him**

**She's such a bitch I'm gonna scratch her eyes out**

Misc.people:OOOOOO!

_I have dreams about Inu staying with me and we get to have lots of babies_

**But that Kikyo's a slut with her ugly ass butt**

**And I guess Inu likes boobs mabe from clay parts**

_And I cry every day cause straight up that bitch is in my way_

_Ohhhhh Kikyo is a bitch she is just a witch_

**I really hate her why does Inu see her**

_Inu's such a man I'd do all I cans_

**Just to do him, she wants screw him! When I see her I will knee her**

_Oh-oh-ohhhh_

**I will punch her and I'll crunch her**

_Ohhhhh! Oh Yes!_

**Hey Kags!**

_What Sango?_

**Look who's over there**

_Well If It isn't Kikyo without Inu flying with thouse creepy soul stealers_

_Hey Kikyo its us look over here! Look Look Look_

**Right here missy **Both persons singing this song punch a poor innocent pillow untill satisfied

End Of Song

"Wooh! That was fun huh Ryoma?" Angie said as she laid down on the couch

"Yeah Whatever. At least no one saw me." Ryoma said

"That's what you think."Angie whispered while giving a thumbs up to the security camera

"What did you say? And Why are you do a thumbs up?" Ryoma asked

"No reason just felt like it I guess, well I gotta make a phone call"angie ansewered and went out side to make her phone call

Angie's Phone Call

"Hello Bob."Angie said

"hey.'' Bob said

"You got the tape?"Angie asked

"Yeah I'll give send it down when you want me to. Man that was funny! He sings like a girl!"Bob laughed

''Eh em" Angie coughed

"Not that that's a bad thing Miss Sounga"Bob corrected

"Thank you and glad that you enjoyed it, your payment will be sent up right now"Angie said

"And Bob, the people at the studio who owe me "favors" have agreed to make your little short a movie starring you" Angie said

"Thank you so much! Ya here that ma I'm on my way to the top! If you ever need a security man just call"Bob said happily and hung up the phone.

When Angie looked up she saw Jaden just looking at her.

"Whats your problem?"Angie said annoyed

"Nothing,nothing at all."Jaden said and went back to his room. Angie just shrugged it off and went back to her own room. When she saw the screen had gone fuzzy she freaked out.

"Ahhh the screen, my show! Help someone help!" Angie said screaming her head off and running around in circles

"Jeez. Its your own fault. I still don't know why you didn't choose Jaden and Alexis's room they have a better cable connection and they even have internet."Ryoma said making Angie stop dead in her tracks.

"Damnit." Angie said and ran as fast as she could to the room Ryoma was talking about and kicked open the door. Then she turned on the T.V to Inuyasha making it just before the show started again. She watched happily and when the next commercial came kicked Jaden out.

"Why?" Jaden asked

"Well you guys obviously felt weird sleeping in the same room so I'll just switch roomates with you now scat!" Angie said and jaden took off.

"That was weird." Alexis said sweatdrop. Angie completly ignored her and just stared at the television.

"What are we watching ayway?"Alexis said tring to get Angie's attention. One word Mistake.

Angie had a gleam in her eyes and ran to her so fast she broke some rules of gravity.(Think Huges when he shows people pictures about his daughter)

"Is one of the top Anime shows out there. It been on for years now and they still haven't canceled it cause it's soo frekin AWSOME!Its filled with romance,action/adventure and best of all...Humor!" Angie said the she got really quiet ang pulled out a walkie talkie and said into it "get The Bag''

A few minutes later Ryoma came and dropped a really big suitcase at their door. Angie dragged in and when she opened it it was filled(in an odrely manner) with every single inuyasha episode and movie. There were even a few comics and drawings in it. It even had tons of instant ramen and soda (which was kept in a refrigerated section so it would be cold) in it which Angie and Alexis merrily ate and drank while looking at the stuff in the suitcase. (Yes its a VERY big suitcase)

"Hey where did you get that comic its in color unlike the others." Alexis asked

"Oh that? My friend Angela gave it to me a long time ago for my birthday. She actually found it in the girls bathroom during P.E that day."Angie said and got a far off look on her face.

"You miss her?"Alexis asked her new friend

"Huh? Oh yeah. You know she said we were twins just 'cause we had the same name. She also said that she would always be in my life no matter what."She said and laughed a little bit. " Well enough about my old friends and Angela I'm pretty sure you'll meet her soon. Now back to Inuyasha."Angie finished up. She never really liked talking abot her past. Angie made sure Alexis knew and saw every episode and character in Inuyasha. They had gotten to the 1st part of the last episode when a knock was heard at the door.

"Alexis can you please get the door." Angie said.

"But I can't move Angie!"Alexis said from her spot on the floor. This was very true. All around Alexis were DVD cases,comics,empty ramen cups and soda, not epty what I just said, and chocolate wrappers and popcorn bags ehich were both discovered in the bag of wonders(a.k.a Angies suitcase).

"Fine."Angie sighed and got up and opened the door.

"Yo Zane." Angie said to the man standing at the door.

"Who is it Angie?"Alexis yelled from her spot on the floor.

"Just an old friend, no need to worry,"Angie said

"Do I know you?" Zane asked tring to remember if and where he saw her.

"The real question is why are you holding my friend bridal(sp?)style?"Angie said and smirked

"N-no Its not like that I swear!" Zane studered(ooc right here)

"No need to swear. Trust me there's be a time for that later so just tell the stroy" Angie said

_Flashback inZane POV_

_It was like midnight or some thing and I went to the room the letter said and knocked. When the door opened this girl with black hair came out and just sort of stared._

_"Hello is Syrus here." I asked . She didn't move and just kept staring. I took a step closer and then she fainted. I just caught her in time. I didn't know what to do so I just went into the room. I saw another girl with blonde hair kicking this punching bag._

_"Hello can you please help me?" I asked. She didn't hear me and then I noticed she had head phones on. So I went over there and yanked then off._

_"Ow! What the hell is your problem ya jackass!" She yelled and tried to roundhouse kick me, but I caught it._

_"Look I was just looking for my brother when this girl fainted in my arms." I tried to explain. She calmed down a bit and then pointed to a room 3 doors down._

_"Go to that room down there, she'll tell you what to do." She said_

_"Who's she?" _ _I asked, but she didn't answer and just kicked me out. _

_"Damnit all!" I shouted and walked down to the room she pointed to and then knocked on the door._

_End of flashback_

"Then I ended up here." Zane said as he finished his small story.

"So now what do I do?" Zane asked

* * *

That's it folks no more till I feel like it. I know it's been I while, but I got it out didn't I. In your reviews I would like to know how want this story to end and if you want me to write little shorts up there like I did in this chapter. Don't worry though I assure you that this story will not end any time soon, just tell me how you want it to case I really can't think odf stuff to write if I don't know where it's gonna lead to in the end. Well enough of my babblings now go review please. ) 


	5. At the beach: Day 2

Sup's everyone! Don't really got anything to say today except EVERYONE IN THE STORY'S GONNA DIE! Just joking. I won't tell you how it ends like that, wanna keep the suspense ya know.Also after this story I'm gonna start a new one called monoploly. It's gonna be an Inuyasha fic and kikyo bashing will be there to so ya. Well on to the story, but before that I have some terrible news. As you know in the last chapter I, I mean "someone" threw Kikyo of the building and she dies and many people were happy. Well unfotunately for us she's still alive. Those damn soul stealers caught her. Now to finish he jobs two kick ass awsome ladies from Inuyasha are gonna kill her. May I intoduce Kagome and Sango!

Kags,and sango: Hey every one

me: Kag-chan please tell us why your here?

Kags: Well I'm here 'cause I hate Kikyo alot 'cause she tried to take away MY Inuyasha! Now she's gonna pay

Me: Great. Now why are you here Sango-chan

Sango: I'm here because I enjoy hurting bitches. No not the dogs. Also to help my friend Kagome

Me: Good. Now on with the torture! Ladies choose your weapons

Kags: I choose the flaming chainsaw of doom (this was Ruki44's idea)

Sango: I'll just go with my fist

Me: Good choices girls

Kikyo:Inuyasha saaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Inu: Ahhh shut up you bitch. I ain't doing shit for you (potty mouth ))

Kags: That's a good doggy I'll give you a treat when I'm gone

Me: NO please not here! I'm too young and innocent! (like I'm innocent)

Kags:What I was just gonna give him some ramen

Me:Well then um just forget what I just said and Kill Kikyo I'm tired of listening to her complaints.

So kikyo dides a slow and painfull death and I'm happy again. Yay me! (man I sound like a prep)

* * *

Chapter 5:

I can't think of a title

Zane was still standing there while Angie snickered.

"Hey Angie get your ass ack here the ramen's done!" Alexis yelled

"Who was that?" Zane asked

"None of your buisness. Hold on I' talking here!" Angie told Zane and Alexis.

"Whatever." Zane and Alexis said (remember that Zane doesn't know alexis is in there)

"Anyways, Zane take her into the room you came from and tell the girl to get out and go to Bastions room in the hotel next door. You stay in the room that girl was in" Angie told Zane

"But what if she doesn't go?" Zane asked

"Tell her Angie said go." Angie said abd with that Zane left to room 124.

"Now back to Inuyasha!" Angie said jumped back into the pile of trash and other things. After an hour or so of watching, eating,talking and reading Angie and Alexis finally stopped the inuyasha marathon 'cause they had read,ate,saw everythin in the suit case.

"Man i'm stuffed. We had one hell of a party huh?" Alexis said

"Yep, and Alexis since when did you start cussing" Angie said

"It's all you damn fault Angie. You rubbed your bad habits off on me." the said girl said.

"True,true." the other girl replied

"so what do you want to do."Alexis asked

"I think we should talk about those dreams you had on mister dueling king (jaden)"Angie replied

So Alexsis told Angie about the dreams she had and if you want to remember what that is go to chapter 1.

"Woah. I never dream f something like that. Man you must really want Jaden" Angie said

"Oh shut up. I didn't actuallyo anything that you didn't except in the first one."Alexis said blushing madly.

"Nope I did that to." Angie said

"Your not a virgin? "Alexis said in shock

"What! NO! I've played strip poker before."Angie said, a light blush on her cheeks

"How the hell did you get strip poker out of that. We obviously did it!" Alexis practicaly screamed

"Well not exactaly. You could have been playing strip poker and lost...badly and so did jaden. When you finished it was too late to back to your dorms so you just slept in his bed with him."Angie said triumphantly

"What about the kiss?"Alexis asked unconvinced that was what happened

"Damnit, Uh I mean it was nothing. Yep just a good morning kiss. I do that all the time."Angie said

"Yeah with Ryoma."Alexis shot back

"No this one time I got drunk and made out with this girl. See I have the tape right here."Angie said and played the video.

Alexis watched in shock,but then noticed something. "Wait a minute. Thats not a girl that's ryoma!"

"Huh, your right. That is him. Whops, better ot tell him he looked like a girl." Angie said as she stared at the tape

"Well goodnite Angie!" Alexis said and they both went to sleep or took a nap whichever you prefer.

* * *

Morning

Angie woke up to a knock on the door. "who the hell is knocking on the damn door at -oh never mind it's 8:00"Angie said and then opened the door

"Yo boss."A girl said to Angie

"Angela, what the hell are you doin here?!"Angie loudly whispered

"You wanted me to deliver your matchmaking stuff stupid." the girl,Angela, said

"Oh , right so did are Ichiro and Ayako here too?"Angie asked Angela

"Right here!" Two people said loudly.

"Shut up! Alexis might here you and then-" Angie said,but was cut off by Alexis

"Then what Angie? And who are these people?"Alexis asked tapping her foot, waiting for her friend to answer.

"Ohh your awake! He he umm these peopleare here to deliver my...dougnuts! Yes that's right my doughnuts. I didn't want to wake you so I tried to shu them up."Angie said

"Oh yeah? So where are the doughnuts? And it only takes 2 people to deliver doughnuts."Alexis replied as she glared at Angie

"Ummm, Jaden's over there without his shirt on!"Angie yelled and Alexis whipped her head around looking for the shirtless boy.

"Run you idiot's run!" Angie shooed at the people. They did as they were told,but not before yelling "See ya later Leader!"

Alexis finally figured out that there was no Jaden and turned back to a smirking Angie

"What!"Alexis said

"Oh nothing its just that, I can't believe you looked! Did you see yourself? You looked like you were gonna pounce on something."Angie laughed

"Oh yeah well, look a shirtless Ryoma!" Alexis shouted. Angie whipped her head around saying"Where,where!" Then she stopped and said "Aw damnit!"

The two girls looked at eachother and then bursted out laughing,but stopped when they heard a door open and a shirtless Jaden and Ryoma stepped out. Angie and Alexis stared at their chests for a good 2 minute before passing out.

"Aw man not again." Ryoma whinned remembering yeterday when he had to caryy people on his back.

"I'll get Alexis and you get Angie." Jaden said as he lifted Alexis up an carried her bridal style. When the boy's got to the room both girls were awake, but didn't let the boy's know. Since they thought the girls were still asleep they started talking about guy stuff like cards and whatever guys would talk about that's NOT girls.

In the midst of their talking Jaden blurted out"Ryoma your so lucky!"

Ryoma stared at Jaden for a while and the said"How so?"

"Well you got the girl of your dreams. Angie is smart, pretty coughcan totally kick your asscough, and likes you."Jaden said

"Alexis is all that to except for the kick your ass thing, but that's only 'cause you don't do the stuff I do."Ryoma stated

The girls of course heard everything and where very confused. It was like the wrong boys liked them, but they still pretended to be asleep so they could figure out what was happening.

Now back to the boys. "Yeah,but she doesn't like me like Angie likes you. She only see's me as a good friend."Jaden sighed

"That's a simple problem to fix. Just push her up against a loker and kiss her. I do that to Angie all the time. Trust me, it'll definately turn a girl on if you do that."Ryoma told Jaden

Angie couldn't stand it anymore,but didn't want the bos to stop so she thought up a plan. _I'll just pretend to talk in my sleep. Jaden wouldn't notice and Ryoma would stop giving horrible advice and I can have my jadenxalexis couple! Man I'm smart! _Angie cheered to herself.

"Stop right there chicken monster! That's horrible advice your giving to that poor kid. You should never do that."Angie said and tossed and turned in the bed,alomst knocking Alexis over.

"Your right sensie thats horrible advice. You think that turning on the Andriod will help you, when it will actually destroy you,both phisacally and emotionally. You know like call you weak and stamp on your self-confidence and your body."Alexis said catching on to wha Angie was tring to do.

"Are they asleep?"JAden asked watching the girls carefully.

"Nope. Knocked out like a light, just sleep talking."Ryoma said quickly. He figured out what they wanted him to do and his angie will hurt you badly if you don't cooperate senses were tingiling. "The advice that I gave you was very bad to."He added quickly.

"Oh okay then what do you think I should do then. You know about how to get Alexis?"Jaden asked Ryoma.

"Tell the that poor kid what to do right now chicken monster,before I'm forced to kick your ass!"Angie yelled

"Yes mam,I mean you should tell Alexis your feelings?"Ryoma said glancing at Angie worridly. He closed his eyes enticipating the pain that never came.

"That's right chicken monster. I see you have seen the light. I will not hurt you now."Angie said

"Yes! Um yes what I said was right. You should totally tell alexis your feelings. Thats the best thing to do."Ryoma said relieved that he would not get hurt.

"Yeah, but what if I'm not good enough for her. She _is_ Queen of obelisk blue."Jaden said

"You know that's what I thought about Angie before. I like had a huge crudh on her,but-"Ryoma said

"But you thought that she was to high up and could never like you?"Jadenfinished/interuped

"Um sort off."Ryoma answered

"What do you mean sort off?"Jaden asked

"well I was a prep and she was a gand leader."Ryoma said, in reliazing what he said Ryoma yelled"Oh Shit!"

"Gang leader?"Alexis and Jaden said. Alexis decided it was time to wake up when she heard that.

"What the hell Ryoma you weren't supposed to tell then that!"Angie screamed then covered her mouth 'cause she just suppoted the thought of her being a gangleader(Which she was)

"I mean I'm not a-"Angie satred,but was cut off when the door slammed open and two very angry girls were standing in the door way. Thery looked so scary that Alexis grabbed Jaden and snuggled into his chest. Jaden who was also scared did not protest,but instead grabbed her closer.

"Angieeeeeeeeee!"Nichole and Jessica yelled.

"Yes! saved by bell or the door I guess."Angie said "Now what do you need?"angie asked

"What gives you the right to move me out of My room and make me share with Bastion!"Nichole screamed

"Yeah and what gives you the right to put me in a room with Zane!"Jesssica shouted

"Zane's hear? Since when?" Alexis asked as she got out of her hiding place on Jaden's chest. Then she noticed their position and blushed. Jaden was blushing to ,but he was able to hid it by pretending to be fixing his red jacket.

So no one would pay any attention to them Alexis said "Is Angie really a gang leader?" Afterwards she just leaned back on Jaden. He was to interested to the scean that was unfolding in front of him that he didn't really ming what Alexis did. In fact he just put his arms around her. Right now it did't really matter.

"It doesnet matter that she's our boss or gangleader she can't tell us what to do or put us in a room with hot guys!"Nichole said

"Well actually she does and one more thing Nichole. You just told everybody in this room." Jessica said

"Aww Shit!"Nichole cursed.

"That's what I said to." Ryoma put in.

"Is this true ?"Zane an Bastion asked who came in looking for the girls that ran out of their rooms and head the whole thing.

"Great now everyone's hear."Angie mutered. "Well I obviously have some explaning to do ,but be fore look at Jaden and Alexis!" Angie said as she turned around superfast and took a picture of the two with a camera that she pulled out of a void in time.

* * *

Well that's the end of this Chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time on I dream of Jaden, Angie's and all the other new people's past shall be revealed. Till next time my friends 


	6. Confessions

Ohayo everyone if your reading this in the morning. If not then yo! Well anyway here's chapter 6 and of course the pre kikyo bashing,but before that I just wanna point out to everyone that the main characters in this story are all 17 and in their last year of highschool. Back to the bashing!k I now last time Sango and Kagome killed her, but I was bored so I told sesshy over here to bring her back to life so he and Kagura could kill her.

Kikyou: But sesshy I thought you brought me back to life because you looooooooooooveeeeeeeeddddddddddd meeeeeeee!

Sesshy: Hell no! I did it because-

Me: Because I am your master so bow!

Sesshy: Let me think about that... no.

Me: your so mean! -pouts-

Sesshy: I bow to-

Kagura: me! You bow down to me 'cause you looooovvvveee meee!

Sesshy: Will you please stop interupting me!

Me: Hey, you never denied bowing down and loving kagura!

Sesshy: Well-

Me :Opps to late so HA! Anyway back to the real reason we are all joined here to day... to torture Kikyou! We aren't even gonna kill her this time we're gonna save her for next time.

Kikyou: So you aren't gonna kill me? Oh kami-sama I'm saved!

Me: I wouldn't be thanking anyone just yet. Kagura here is very pissed of at you. No lets ask her why!

Kagura: It's because I keep reading in fanfictions that they call me your friend! How can anyone be friends with that thing -points to a regurgetating kikyo-

Sesshy:and I'm here because-

Kagura: He follows me like a puppy saying some one might take me or something like that I kinda just tune him out.

Me: Okay then now on to the torture! muahahahahahahahahh! chose your weapons!

Kagura: my fan, duh

Sesshy: My mokomoko-sama!

Me: How are you gonna hurt her with that.

Sesshy: She wtill suffocate with its prettyness! and I'm gonna tie her to a to the back of a truck with the whip that I hide under it

Me: Why do you keep a whip under your fluffy?

Kagura: Its because he likes to think he's Indiana Jones sometimes.

Me: He does what?

Sesshy: What is it a crime to pretend to be the greatest american arciologist that ever existed?

Me: ummm no?

Sesshy: Well then I don't know about you to, but I'm gonna torture Kikyou now.

Kagura: I guess I'm gonna go to then.

Me: -still standing in shock at sesshoumaru's ooc ness- okay then. SO they torture Kikyou and she gets dragged to wherever the truck was going with the truker never noticing. Now I think its time to stop reading this and read the chapter! Thank you and have a nice day and remember,Kikyou is NOT your friend!

* * *

Chapter 6

Confessions

But first Recap: "_so_ _Angie's a gang leader?" Alexis asked._

_"great now I gotta tell everyone,but first look at jaden and alexis!" Angie yelled as she turned round super fast and took a picture at the two with a camera she pulled out of a void in time._

Well hat was pretty much the last chapter now for the new one!

* * *

SNAP! the picture of jaden and Alexis was now forever in Angie's camera untill she developed the pictures. 

"Don't get of subject Angie and sell me the pictue later."Zane told Angie

"Sure,but that'll be 150 dollars."Angie said and held out her hand

"What! Whatever, I'll give you the money after you tell us your story"Zane sighed

"OK! I'm a gangleader. There now give me the cash."Angie stated.

"We want the whole story and we don't care how long it takes." Zane stated firmly because he wanted to keep his money as long as he could.

"Fine it all started-" Angie started,but was cut of when the door slamed open (an: hehe I'm not telling just yet)and 3 people came in.The first was a girl who looked like Angie,bit a little older and was wearing a light blue hoddie. The next was a girl with shoulder length black hair and had stylish glasses on who was hauling in a boy with black spikey hair in by his ear. Alexis recognised them as the people from earlier.

"Yo boss." The girl with the hoodie on said.

"What the freak Angela!" Angie yelled at the girl called Angela.

"What is it a crime to see my little sister at her highschool"Angela answered and punched Angie in the shoulder.

"Bitch!I'm only like 1 year younger than you!"Angie said and glared at the older girl, then got into a fighting pose.

"Oh calm down both of you!" The girl with glasses on said, she still hadn't let go of the poor boy's ear.

"Fine, but you don't have to sound like my mother geez Ayako," Angie said as she sat back down. Angela stuck out her tounge out at Angie who growled in return

"And your supposed to be our boss." The Ayako person said

"Yeah well anyways what did Ichiro do this time? His ear looks like its gonna fall off." Angie said as she looked towards the boy who was still being held by the ear,

"The bastard tried to spy on me when I was taking a shower!"Ayako screamed and tugged Ichiro's ear one more time before letting go.

"Alright!" Ryoma said and high fived Ichiro who was holding his ear gently,but still smirked. Thats when the other people in the room finally decided to announce their presence.

"Hello we're still waiting Angie." Alexis said

"Oh right I was just about to tell these guys our story." Angie told the 3 new people in the room

"I love that story!" Ayako said happily.

"good now shut up so I can tell it." Angie said

"Meanie!" Ayako huffed.

"Whatever, anyways before I was interuppted, I am the leader of Devils Angels." Angie stated. Every one in the room gasped except Angela,Ryoma,Ichiro and Ayako. Devils Angels was the baddest gang in Domino city and everyone new about them, even Jaden.

"It all started about 3 years ago" Angie said.

Flashback to 3 years ago

_"Help! Someone help me please!" A 14 year old Angie Sounga yelled as a man cornered her and knocked her unconsious. When she gained conciusness she was in a lab with 50 other teenageres._

_"Where the hell am I?" she asked_

_"Your all probably wondering why I brought you snotty little kids here." The man from earlier told them_

_"Well duh she just said that." A girl who had a name tag on that said Angela on._

_"Hey! My names Angela and we kinda look the same too! Are you like my twin or something?"Angie said_

_"Uhh yeah, don't you think we could do this some other time. We're kinda tied up at the moment"The other girl said motioning with her head to the ropes they had on._

_"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that.hehe" Angie laughed._

_"Well like I was saying your here 'cause your all gonna be guiena pigs for my experiement." The man said_

_"What are you gonna do to us?" A random person said._

_"I'm glad you asked. I'm gonna turn you all into demons with this potion. I'll have to give you the shot twice to turn you full demon,but don't worry the shot wont hurt...me! MUAHAHAHAHA!"The man laughed_

_"When you say demon do you mean like Inuyasha demon or chronos crusade demon?"Angie asked_

_"Umm Inuyasha demon."the man said while going around and giving the first rounds shots to the teenagers. _

_"Oh so we could still look a little Inuyasha if after the first shot?Also are we each gonna be different types of hanyou's"Angie asked again backing up a little bit when no one was looking._

_"Yes for all the question, not like your going to be a hanyou for long."He said as he was about to give the last person their first shot. That last person was Angie._

_"Think again!" She shouted as her ropes dropped around her and she kicked the guy right in the family jewels. He cringed,but quickly recovered. He charged at Angie who side stepped and did a roundhouse kick. The man grabbed her foot and gave her the shot,but she still just a hanyou. She pushed him away as her transformation started. The pain was so unbearable that Angie dropped to her knees as her ears turned pointy and her all her nails turned into claws. Her canine teeth grew into large fangs and she got a tail._

_Meanwhile the man refilled the needle with the potion that would turn her into a out of control demon. The other people couldn't take the pain and fainted except for Angie who got back up just befor the man injected the potion in her._

_"Come here ya little wench! I need to give you your next shot! This one will be even more painful and erase all memory of you ever being human. MUAHAHAHAHA!" The man said and came closer to Angie._

_"As if I'd let you! Since I still have control over my mind it's like you gave me a power boost. So really I should thank you. Now take this!"Angie shouted as she lunged toward the man. 5 minutes later he was no longer able to produce children._

_After beating the man up she decided to wait till the others woke up. She had decided to take care of them and show them how to get used to being a hanyou. Even though she herself had just become one she already had some experience from the fight...and watched a lot of Inuyasha. While she waited she looked at her reflection. Her hair was longer and she had silver streaks through her hair and her eyes were red._

_"Hey, if Sesshoumaru and Kagura had a kid it would like me sort of. Just not a hanyou. Hmm I wonder if I could control the wind." She said and went over to her backpack to get a fan that she had just bought. She flicked her wrist and a gust of wind came and blew in that direction. _

_"That is just awsome!" She said_

_"Who are you talking to?"The girl that had the nametag said. She looked like Angie except with golden eyes and her fangs were smaller. She and the otheres were finally awake._

_"So you guys are finally awake? I want all of you to look at the person who's right next to you."They did what they were told and alot of them screamed._

_"What happened to us?!?" A random girls screamed_

_"You guys are all hanyou's now. Thats a half demon if your wondering."Angie aswered._

_"What are we supposed to do? We can't go home like this."The ther Angela said_

_"Well I think we should all stay here and learn how to control our new powers. When were done I'll help yu look normal again. You know what though, you really look like me now." Angie told the kids._

_"Yeah I do don't I. So I guess you are my twin." She asnwered_

_"Yep 'cept I like people to call me Angie instead of Angela. Now is everyone down with my plan?''Angie asked_

_"Yeah." They answered._

_"Good. So lets get started."_

End of flashback

"So thats pretty much it. After about a 3 months we finished training and since we were all pretty close by then we decided to become a gang. They went back to their families,but when I blow this whistle they'll all come running."Angie said as she finished up her story.

"Woah."was all every one said except Angie,Ryoma,Angela,Ichiro,and Ayako.

"How come right now you guys don't look like a hanyou?"Alexis asked after a moment of silence.

"Beacuse we're all wearing wigs and contacts. We can extract our nails and the wigs hide our ears."Ayako explained

"So every one has eas like yours?"Jaden asked.

"No, some have ears like Inuyasha. They wear hats or bandana's."Angie ansered that time.

"Is Ryoma a hanyou?" Zane asked

"No one, but Angie knows beacuse she said she'd take care of it and she won't tell us. There's only one way to turn someone into one of us and thats to share our blood with them. So like Angie could cut her and Ryoma's finger and make Ryoma suck up the blood on both fingers. After about a week a mark would show up on the one who was bitten. After another week they'll turn into one of us."Angela said

"Yeah,thats how we usually change new members,but there's not a mark on any one of Ryoma's fingers."Ichio said

''So Angie you gonna tell us or not." Bastion said

"I'm leaning towards not,but if Ryoma wants to then I will."Angie said trying to hide her blush.

"No thats okay. Um Jaden don't you have something to tell Alexis?"Ryoma said with a blush of his own

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jaden then turned towards Alexis and looked her right in the eye.

Jaden took a big breath and started"Alexis I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time."

"You,wanted to tell me something?"Alexis asked and started to blush.

"There's something he wants to tell her?" Evryone else in the room said together except Ryoma.

"Yeah, I tried before,but didn't have the courage to. I mean I thoutght if I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore, and I hope you won't hate me when I tell you this,but Alexis. You have uneven ends." Jaden said and when he did everyone did the anime fall.

"Thats it?"Alexis asked a little dissapointed and mad that she has uneven ends.

"No that's not it. The other onfession Jaden."Ryoma said as he put his face in his hands.

"Oh that one. Yeah, um Alexis I love you."Jaden told Alexis who shocked that he said it so fast.

"..."

"Alexis"

"..." -Alexis faints-

"Well just so you know Jaden she loves you too." Angie said and got up to use the bathroom.

"Hey, I gotta idea lets poke her with a stick." Ichiro sai excitedly and everyone looked at him weird a scooted away. Ayako just rolled up a newspaper that she got from a void in space and hit him over the head with it.

"Oww, it was just a suggestion."Ichiro whined as he rubed his head.

* * *

Well thats it. I know the ending sucked,but just think of it this way. Its either it sicked or I wait another month till I update. So ya. Again I'm very sorry for taking a long time,but I had writters block and was very busy. Promise to update sooner. I promise for real this time. SO bye! Please R&R! 


End file.
